The Naked Console
by MarioSonicLover
Summary: Violet is sick of having such a boring life and wishes for a spark in her life. All her friends are living such fulfilling lives, while she sits at home writing and working overtime at her job. She is about to leave school and she worries about living a boring, fulfilling life. She needs something. She needs a spark. She want's a spark, But she doesn't want it to sting.(UNFINISHED)
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Chris!" I shout. Waving to my colleague as I walk out the building. Yes! Another week of work and I haven't been fired! I'm on a roll! I stand by the sidewalk as I look back at the building. I smile. I've been working at Vile Testing for almost a year now, I'm honestly surprised too. I thought I would of been fired so quickly, I mean, I can't write or do a good report on something so how I got this job is beyond me! It's such a small building and they're aren't many people working there, but I like it. I hate crowds so hopefully this weekend's party wont be too extravagant. They're expanding and they'll be paying people to work at home and some for zero hours a week. I hope I get zero hours, Mother would kill me if she knew I had a job like this.

Beep! Beep! A car turns around the corner and honks it's horn. I recognise the car. A blue Ford Falcon. The car stops slowly in front of me and I open the door, slowly climbing into the car I shiver slightly at the heat that envelops me in the car. "Hi, thanks again for picking me up" I say looking at my friend as I buckle myself into my seat. "No, problem! How was work?" She says cheerfully, driving away. "It was great Amy. Did you get your dress?" She flicks her long hair behind her, off her shoulder. "Oh yes! I'll have t show you when we get home! You'd LOVE it!" She giggles. I shrug. "I doubt that."

"Oh Violet. You're always so stern. Why can't you lighten up and have some fun?" I shrug again. "I'm just a shy person. I don't like to party like everyone else, I know you aren't a party girl, but you can at least...party" She laughs. "That makes no sence!" I stutter. "Oh, wait. Wait, no. I mean-shut up!" I laugh along with her. After our outburst, I explain what I really meant and she laughs again but understands. "But I still don't understand. You're going to a party for the expansion at work so why can't you go to prom with everyone?" I sigh. "Because there's a difference! You're not the only one who's single." We laugh.

I open the car door and I walk around the car. "Wanna come in for some food?" I ask. Amy says yes and I lead her inside. She plumps on the couch instantly and stretches, yawning as her hands reach her sides. Her hair fuzzes on the couch and she groans. "Violet! My hair is a mess again!" She whines. "The brush is on the table!" I shout. I walk through the living room, to the kitchen. I hear Amy grunting as she scrapes the brush through her hair. I snicker slightly as I make her a small ham sandwich. "OW!" She screeches. Jesus. She should really get a professional to look at her hair. "Mother fucker!" She screeches again.

I walk into the living room holding the plate. Amy looks at me and sighs. "My hair looks fine, right?" She hold back my laugh. It's fuzzy. He hair has been fuzzy ever since I met her. "Here. Let me do it." I put the plate down on the tablet and take the brush away from her. She's turns and puts my back to me and I start brushing her hair. Amy has always had fuzzy hair ever since I knew her and it was always in a pony tail. I take the bobble out of her hair and start to brush it slowly at the ends. I eventually brush the tangles out of the bottom and hand her back the hair brush she thanks me and brushes the rest of tangles ut of her hair.

After Amy put her hair back up in a pony tail I hand her the sandwich and take the brush from her. "Drink?" I ask. She shakes her hand with a mouth full of ham and I put the brush back on the table. I sit next to her and grab the TV remote. There is nothing on TV once again. There is never anything on TV. It sucks where we live. I can here Amy munching, she was always a noisy eater but it wasn't too loud. I think my eating is louder. Especially when it's something I love to eat. Philadelphia cream cheese on a soft slice of bread. Mmm. I'm starting to get hungry myself.

"So, when are you gonna come get a dress for prom?" She mumbles. I look at her and sigh. "Amy, I told you. I'm not sure if I wanna go." She swallows. "But, I want you to come and so does everyone else and you wont have to be up early because you wont be at work." Shit. She's got me there. I may be going to my work party, but prom is a whole different story. At work, there is colleague. At prom, there is boys. Gross, perverted boys who want one thing. And we all know what that is. Ugh.

"I'm taking the silence as a Wednesday?" She giggles. I look up and come out of my imagination. "Ugh, fine. I'll go but on one condition!" I point my finger at her. She raises her eyebrows. "Make sure I stay sober." She scoffs. "Ugh! But your so fun when you're drunk!" I sigh. "That was ONE TIME." I say sternly. "It was a mistake, I got off lucky that my Mother didn't notice. Also, I remembered nothing!" Amy sighs. "Alright fine, I'm sorry."

"Thanks Amy. I'm sorry for being mean, but I'm just not ready to go through that again." I stand up. "Are you sure you don't want a drink?" She smiles. "Nah, I need to go back before it get's dark. My dog's are probably getting lonely." She stands up and hugs me. "Catch ya later Violet and remember. You. Me. Wednesday. We're getting you a dress." She walks to the door and opens it. "Alright, see you on Wednesday." Amy waves at me and she shuts the door. Instantaneously, my phone rings. The vibrations rattle my leg and I reach for my phone. I look on the screen. It's Mother.

I answer the phone and sit back down on the couch. "Hi Mum." I almost hear her smile over the phone. "Hi sweetie, how was your day?" She's so happy. "It was fine Mum, a little busy but fine." I yawn. "Aw, are you tired sweetie? I'll let you go, I've got to get your brother from school now anyway." "Alright Mum." I almost hang up until I hear her voice again. "Oh! Before I forget! Your Father is coming home in a week do you think you'll be free?" I look at the calender. "Yeah sure, I'll ask Amy to drive me." "Oh, that's great! I haven't seen her in ages! Well, I'll let your go now honey. Have a nice night."

"You too." I hang up the phone. I stand up and put my phone on the table and take the plate off the tablet. After cleaning the plate I dry it and put it back in the cupboard. I walk over to the fridge and take out a carton of milk. Not caring, I drink the milk out of the carton, gasping when I finish my gulp. I put the milk back in the fridge and walk back into the living room. I sit back down on the couch and watch the TV. As I flick through the channels and yawn once again. I can't be that tired. I've done nothing today, I hardly ever do anything.

I reach over to the side cabinet and get my laptop. I fire up the computer and check my email. One email. It's from my Father. I open it and his email tells me what my Mother told me. He's coming home next Friday at 6pm. So late. Will I even be awake? I turn my email off and check my Facebook. I hear my computer bleep instantly. It's Samantha. She's asking me how my day went. I tell her it was fine and we continue talking about random things for a while. I've never met Samantha in real life, I've only ever talked to her on Skype because she lives so far away. I here tinks coming from outside. It's raining. Again.

"_Ugh fuck this weather." _I say in my head. I message Samantha that I have to work and she understands. We say bye and I log out of Facebook. I turn off the TV and walk to my table. I put my phone in my pocket and walk into my bedroom, turning of the living room lights and my bedroom lights on. It's nice living in a house with one story, I feel like an old woman. I giggle to myself and put my phone and laptop on my bed. I open my drawers and take out some baggy pants, I put them on top of my drawers. I start to unbutton my shirt. It falls to the floor and I look in the mirror.

"Ugly bitch." I scold the mirror. I stare angrily at the mirror and look at the figure. My belly is hanging over my pants and my breasts are pushing out of my bra. I really need a new bra, I'm falling out of it. I unzip my jeans and shake them off my body, watching my ugly self bounce in the mirror. I put on the baggy pants and lay on the floor. I lift up my knees and put my hands behind my head. As I push my head up I force my feet to stay on the ground. Push-up's every single night. Makes me sick.

I do push-up's every night and every morning. It's fucking stupid. I shouldn't care, but I do. I wanna be skinny, I wanna be attractive. Or do I? Do I? I never really thought this through in my head but now that I'm thinking about it. If I'm attractive then all those ugly beasts would start flirting with me. Gross boys. All obsessed with sex. I can't stand boys. I have male friends, but my relationship with them is a strong bond. I've known them since I was young.

That is the exception. Knowing that they aren't sex obsessed makes me safe. Maybe I just wanna make myself feel better. I've been fat for way too long. My parents and friends tell me I'm skinny, but I don't believe them. Until I see a change I wont accept that I'm skinny. I stop doing push-up's and notice how late it is. My 5pm, almost dinner time. I don't feel hungry though. I feel a little sick from the push-up's. I go into the kitchen and take out a energy bar. _"This is all I'm gonna eat." _I tell myself.

I go back into my room and take out a note book from my bedside cabinet. I write about my day. So boring. Why can't my life have some sort of excitement? I need some spark in my life. My job is fun, but I would love to get promoted. My friends have such exciting lives, while I sit and experience none of it. I need some sort of adventure. Maybe getting drunk at prom wont be such a bad idea since I wont get even tipsy at the office party. No alcohol. We need out vision and our coordination for the party. Still, getting drunk might be the only way to get excitement at this rate. Should I really take the chance though? What if I do something stupid? Something I'll regret. Amy might be drunk herself.

I feel sick again.


	2. Chapter 2

I awake suddenly to the sound of singing, Japanese singing. I'm confused and assume it's in my head, but no, the same lyrics start up again and my eyes widen. It's my phone. Why so early? I leap out of my bed, wobbling, and try to listen for my phone. My eyes float to the pair of jeans on the floor. I never took it out my pocket yesterday. How silly of me. I lean down and pick my jeans up, frantically searching for the pocket. I tug out my phone and look to see the name 'Jessie' flickering on my phone's screen. I confusingly press the answer button.

"He-Hello?" My voice is crackled, a sign of bad sleep. "Hey Violet! How's it going?" I sigh. "Jessie, do you realize what time it is?" She laughs and I frown. "Have YOU seen what time it is?" I listen to her laughing and I look at the clock on my wall. 11am. Holy crap, I've been sleeping for long. "Oh shit." I say down the phone. "Ye~ah!" Jessie replies in a sassy tone and I sigh again. "What's up?" Jessie giggles. "That's more like it! Got any plans for today?" I don't but I want more sleep. "Why? What's going on?" "Everyone wants to get together for a pizza party." I scratch my head and my fingers get tied in my hair.

"Pizza party? Is no one doing ANYTHING today?" I tug my fingers out of my hair and wince a little. "No, that's why I said pizza party! So? You in?" She's too hyper for her own good. "So we're just gonna be sat around all day?" My eye's looking into the mirror. I'm still in my baggy pants and a bra. I silently laugh at myself. "Yeah, just everyone sat around, eating pizza and best of all video games! So 'c'mon! You in? There will be video games, so you can't say no now!" I imagine Jessie's face smirking at me. She right, as much as I hate to admit it. She's got me intrigued with the video games.

I smile. "What time?" She yelps in excitement. "3pm! Amy's house! I'll see you there!" I hear her giggling, she seems way too excited. "See you soon." I put the phone down, not taking my eyes off the mirror. I can't believe I slept in these sweaty pants all night and in nothing but my bra of all things. I must of fallen asleep while writing in my diary. I smell. Disgusting. My bed probably smells too. I look over to my bed. My diary and laptop are nearly hanging off the side of the bed. That was close. Note to self: Don't sleep without cleaning the bed first. I don't see the pen though.

I look back into the mirror. I squeeze my belly, pull it outwards and let go. It slaps against my pants and I wobble. Well, my stomach wobbles. Tsk. Stupid Jessie. Tempting me with video games. That's another pound of fat I'll never be able to get rid of. I calculate the weight in my head and an image of myself come's into my head. Bra and panties, nothing else. Fat hanging. EVERYWHERE! I shake my head and the image fades away, I see the real me, just as ugly but a little less fat. Maybe I'm not so fat.

I slap my face. _"Stupid" _I scold myself in my head. _"You wont be skinny until THIS is gone!"_ I scold myself again, punching my belly but not so hard that I'm winded. I move over to my bed and take my laptop and diary in hand. I put them on my bedside table. I brush the cover up to my nose. I was right, It fucking stinks. Do I really smell like that? I drop the covers back down and see where the pen vanished to. A big blue mark on the sheets of my bed. Another stain, I suck with cleaning out stains.

I pick up the pen and search for the cap, after finding the cap I notice all the ink in the pen is gone. I toss the pen and it's partner into the little bin I have next to my bed. My phone beeps in my hand and I look to find a message. From Jessie.

_"Hey. Just to let you know, everyone is staying over at Amy's so bring pajama's!" _I read the message noticing the sassy winking face at the end of her text. I reply just a small; _"K"_ and toss my phone on my bed. Itching my head again, my hand get's stuck. I totally forgot about my hair.

I walk into my bathroom, connected to my bedroom, and turn on the tap. Hot water splashes onto the bath and some of it tinks off the bath, hitting my arm and chest. I leave the bathroom and go into the living room. I take my fire lighter of my cabinet and go over to my gas heater. It's quite old, so I still have to use the old method of turning it on. I flick a stick against the box and it sets alight. I turn the gas on and set it alight. Blowing the flame out I shut the door of the heater and put the used stick into a small box of used sticks. It's getting full, I should throw it out soon.

I return to my bedroom and over my drawer, I take out the usual bra and panties. Black. A nice colour. It's not my fave, but I like it. Next I take out some jeans, they're not tight but they're good for me to consume my thighs. Next, t-shirt. What t-shirt to wear? Maybe a black? A blue? No. Wait. Perfect. I take out my black t-shirt, it's baggy with long sleeves. Plastered all around the cloth. Space Invaders. Yes, perfect for today!

I take the clothes into the bathroom and hang them over the heater, just after, I stop the tap and test the water with my hand. It stings slightly. I turn on the other tap to put some cold in. I take of my pant's and throw the in a nearby washing basket. I slid my panties down my legs and trow them too. Next my bra. Wait. I flush, my nipples are slightly poking out the top of my bra. I REALLY need new bra's. I take my bra off and look at the label. I don't know my size, but this one I'm wearing is a B so I must be a C. I'll get some new one's later on today.

I toss the bra into the washing basket and climb into the bath. It's so warm. I turn of the cold tap and lay back, my body being covered in water. I dip my head under the water, keeping my face above water I slowly scrub my hair with my hands. I feel it untangling in the water. That's better. I lunge myself up out of the water, it rolls down my skin. I take a new bottle of Alberto Balsam and squeeze some of it into my hand. Tea Tree, it's nice.

I scrub the liquid in my hands and then softly rub my hair. I soon start to scrub roughly. Making sure I get all the knots out in the process. After rubbing my hair, I wish the shampoo off my hands and reach to the bar of soap on the side. I stand up and rub the soap in between my hands. After they are fluffy, I lather myself in the soap. After I am completely covered in suds, I sit back down into the water, half of my body out of the water. I take the shaver next to the soap and shave myself, underarms and my leg's. After I'm done, I wash all the suds of my body and in my hair.

After relaxing for a while, I pull the plug and the water starts going down the drain. I get out the tub and open the cabinet next to the sink and take out a HUGE towel. The towel is covered in Ninvento Mushroom's. I feel like a big kid as I dry myself in the huge towel. After I'm dry, I chuck the same towel into that same washing basket. I'm dry and I look at myself in the mirror. I look at my body. Tinted red in certain soft area's. Mainly my cheeks, my shoulders, my hands, my thighs and my behind.

I look at my breasts, they're also tinted red. Maybe I am too big for my bra's? I cup my boobs and squeeze. I don't feel too big. I squeeze again. Pretty sure I'm not too big. I squeeze again. Maybe just...one more time. Suddenly I find myself groping my own breasts at a high speed, closing my eyes I blush and I move one hand down my body. Inching close, and closer, and closer...

BLUB! I jump at the sound of the drain sucking up the last inch of bath water. I shake my own hands off myself, looking at myself in the mirror I flush and give myself the finger. "Stupid bitch" I scold my mirror self. I take the black bra and panties and slip them on. After, I slide on my baggy jeans then hold up my Space Invaders t-shirt. I throw it over my head and it's warm, all of my body is warm. Thanks to the heating. I head to the light and switch in of. I scowl back at the mirror again. "I said I wanted a spark in my life, not a sting"

I hang my head in shame and walk to the kitchen. I look at the clock. It's 2pm, I have an hour before my 'social gathering' or pizza and friends. I open the fridge door and take out a small jar of peanut butter. I open the jar and then open a cutlery drawer and take out a teaspoon. I scoop a tiny spoon of peanut butter and eat it. I swallow and toss the spoon in the sink. I seal the jar and put it back in the fridge.

I move back to my bedroom, grabbing my SAGU backpack to put my clothes in. I open the drawer again and take out some clean bra and panties, this time dark blue. My true favorite. I shove them in my bag and take out a giant Pukachu onesie. Folding it I shove it in my bag and I'm ready. Just gotta grab my toothbrush. After putting my toothbrush in my bag I look at the clock. It's quarter past 2. I have time, I'll pick up some batteries on my way there.

I pull my phone out my pocket and text Jessie. "Do we need controllers or cables?" I try to put my phone back in my pocket but it beeps instantly. "No cables, but some controllers would help." I text her back a short; "K" and put my phone back in my pocket. I open my bag again and walk over to my large wooden chest and put it. I take out all the controllers I can find and put them in my bag. I grab my keys and put my big checkered coat.

Black on black, it's such a good combination. I head out my door and lock my door. I see Miss Rose out in her garden and she waves. I walk across the road and smile at her. "Hi honey. How have you been?" She smiles sweetly. "I've been good Miss Rose, just a little tired sometimes." She laugh. "Poor girl, you're at the best part of you're life and you're always in the house. I'm 20 years older than you and I've got out more then you" We laugh together. "I don't have reasons to go out." I giggle. "Sweetie, you don't need a reason. Go out a find yourself some fun. Find a new hobby, maybe get a man? He'll make you leave the hou-"

Woof! Woof! I look down to see a small husky pawing my feet and jittering around me. He's so hype. I lean down and tickle him. "Hey there little guy!" I giggle as he licks my face. "I've just had a bath Balto! I don't need another one" Miss Rose gasps. "Oh Balto, get down..." She says softy. I laugh. "It's okay. I'm-I'm fine! Hahahahahaha!" I can barely contain my laughter as her husky continues to lick my face. I ruffle it's head softy. "I've gotta go now little guy..." He whimpers and goes and hide's behind Miss Rose. I sigh. "Aww. He's so cute Miss Rose." She picks him up and he nuzzles her.

"I know, he's growing up so fast I can hardly keep up with him." She giggles and strokes his back. "Well, maybe I could take him for a stroll sometime? We can go get coffee with my parent's and catch up." He eyes light up. "Oh that would be wonderful catching up with you and your parent's! How about you boy?" The dog's ears perk up and he looks at her panting. "You wanna go for some walkies with me and Violet? Hu? You wanna go~?! You wanna go~?!" She's talking in that voice that get's pets excited and he starts to bark. Bark! Bark! He's so loud for someone so small.

"Balto think's that's a great idea! Haha!" Miss Rose giggles again and I stroke Balto behind his ear's. "Well, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you some other time Miss Rose and we can sort out coffee." I walk away waving. "Goodbye sweetie! Say bye Balto." The small dog then barks in her arm's in excitement. I turn away giving my last wave. I'll text my Mother later and she'll sort it out.

After a while of walking I end up outside Amy's house. He house is huge, so much bigger than mine, three stories. Oh dear. Hope I can climb them. I look at the clock on my phone when I hear shouting and yelling from the inside of the house. It's almost half past three. Did I really take THAT long? I'm so slow at walking. I raise my hand to the door and knock. No one answers. They can't hear my over the TV, I chuckle and ring the doorbell.

Amy's swings the door open and hugs me. "Violet! You came!" I shrug her off so I can't breath. "Of course I did you idiot!" I mock. Amy pulls me in the house. "Hey, Violet's here!" She screams and everyone looks at me. I immediately recognise everyone in the room.

Blond-ish hair, blue eyes - Wilfred.

Ginger hair, puffy, blue eyes - Jessie.

Jet black hair in a bob, almost perfectly white eyes - Aanya.

Long brown hair with a long red highlight - Sophia.

Dark hair, green-ish eyes and a slight stubble - Alex.

Short red hair, smoothed to the side, green eyes - Jake.

Fuzzy blond hair, in a ponytail, glasses and bright blue eyes - Jaida.

Large dreadlocks, brown-ish eyes - Eric.

Short blond hair, green-ish eyes - Jasper.

"Violet!" Aanya jumps off the couch and hugs me. "I haven't seen you in AGES!" She squeezes me a little too hard and I hug her back anyway. After getting re-aquatinted with everyone, Amy sets up a tournament on the XBox. Call Of God. I'm NO good at this game. Shooters aren't my thing, but I'll take a shot at them every now-and-then. Amy's then takes down all our orders for pizza and calls them up.

After the pizza's arrive, we all pay for our own pizza's we order. I had simple pepperoni, only one. £20, not too much money, and not too many calories. One pizza couldn't hurt. Hopefully it wont increase my size. Everyone questions about why I don't have much, I shrug them off and tell them I've eaten a little already. They don't question it a we all start eating. We take our turns in the tournament, I was out quickly. Damn, shooter games. After we've finished our pizza's, Amy's brings our some drinks. Oh no.

She's not expecting us all to drink. Everyone indulges except me. I tell her it's because I haven't finished my pizza. She doesn't bat an eye and joins everyone else. Some of them end up a little tipsy while most are still sober. "Hehe, lightweights" I giggle at my brain. I'm not any different though, I don't drink. Only once, one Halloween. Just once. Amy calls me into the kitchen. I help her take more drinks out the cabinet and hand them to everyone, some of them decline but some keep going. Amy then says there is a surprise for my in the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen.

"That bitch." I mumble to myself, not really meaning it. I pick up the small bottle on the side. 'Elixir Vitae.' My favorite. She knew I was coming, she knew we'd be drinking and she knew this was my soft side. I remember when I first had this drink. My first night that I don't remember. She's so persistent. I open the bottle and smell. It's SO sweet! The smell of fruits and berries erupt my dark side. I was about to take a sip when Jake comes into the room. He's holding a small glass, he smiles at me and fills his glass with tap water.

"Not drinking?" I ask. After he drinks all the water, he starts filling it again. "Nah, I need to be awake early in the morning. He doesn't look at me. "Are you okay with the whole thing?" He asks turning to me quickly. "Wha-" I stop my mouth and instantly know what he's talking about. "Oh, you've got to stop Jake. It's fine." Jake smiles. "Good." He drinks his water. "Still not told anyone you've had a relationship yet?" I laugh. "I'm pretty sure everyone knew anyway. Don't worry about it Jake, I forgive you." Jake laughs with me. "I'm glad we're still friends, Violet."

After he stops laughing he leaves. I'm glad he's concerned, makes me feel happy for his future partners. I'm glad that even though he's my ex-boyfriend, we still get along. Not much of a relationship anyway. Holding hands, nothing more, nothing less. The same old hugs I used to get. I hardly remember it. Was it good? Was it bad? Once I stop trying to remember I realize I'm drinking the dirty liquid Amy gave me. Sly bitch. She's so sneaky.

I drink only two bottles, almost everyone is asleep. I am still awake with Amy's Jessie and Alex. We're playing a cute adventure game, they're all trying to figure things out and I instantly solve the puzzles. They all make snarky comments when I tell them what to do. Amy is so drunk, Jessie is tipsy, but me and Alex are fine. I can't understand why Alex is sober. He's usually the first to get drunk. It's strange.

Amy passes out on the couch and Jessie take her to her bed. Me and them are top and tailing, the rest of the girls on Amy's bedroom floor. The guy's downstairs. Me and Alex are still solving all the puzzles in the game. Alex is confused while I know the game like the back of my hand. I take the controller from him and complete almost the whole world he's been exploring. "Fucking cocky bitch!" He laughs. "Oh shut up. Just because I'm better at video games than you!" I laugh. After a good minute of insulting each other playfully, he starts asking me questions.

About my job, about work and then about boys. "Oh geez Alex just drop it, I'm not interested in men." I snap. "What about Jake?" I pause the game. "It was a one thing, it wasn't even a relationship. He liked me and I didn't know what I thought of him. Holding hands and a small kiss on my check, once. He wasn't interested so we stopped. That's all of the story. Nothing more." Alex sighs. "I know, you just seem lonely that's all"

I continue to play the game, I'm always so much more confident when I'm playing games. "I don't want men, almost all of them are perverted, I don't want any interest in them. The very few ones that are nice and not addicted to sex, they don't give you anything to look forward too. I've made up my mind. I'm dying single and a virgin. That's what I want." Alex laughs. "Some nice dreams you're gonna follow." I hand him the controller. "I know and I aim to stick to them."

I stand up and take the final sip of my second bottle. "I'm gonna go sleep." I walk out the room and we tell each other good night. I almost trip over Sophia and Aanya who are right next to Amy's bedroom door. I take my toothbrush and onesie out of my backpack. As I brush my teeth I think about what I said to Alex. Jake didn't kiss me, I would've remember. I just lied to not make Jake seem like a pussy, he may have tried something with me but he still ended it. I had no say in this and I never spent time with him.

If anything, I've spent more time with him now he's my ex. If I can ever call him that. All we did was hold hands. Does that count as a relationship? Not in my book, not that I would know. Single forever and a virgin for life. Now that, I definitely meant to say. Fuck men, who needs 'em? Not me. I spit out the contents of my mouth and swirl some more water to get some extra bit's out.

I climb slowly into the bed, pushing Jessie over a little. I'm lucky Amy has a big bed. I drag my backpack to me and take out my phone. I have a text, it's from work.

_"All employees should please note! Due to the amount of work and construction that is going to be done. Our renovation party has been moved to Wednesday, we realize this is over inconvenient to some of you but the builders have given us deadlines to remove everything and we have to move the party forward. Hopefully all employee's can still make it. We look forward to seeing you all!_

_- Vile Testers."_

I close the text and look at the date. It's Wednesday tomorrow, or rather today. One in the morning, at least Amy will be waking me up. I put my phone under the pillow and I try to sleep.


End file.
